


Feathers

by gypsiesandjaywalkers



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Norman Reedus - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsiesandjaywalkers/pseuds/gypsiesandjaywalkers
Summary: A short Norman Reedus one shot I wrote after seeing photos of him in a suit holding a feather in his hands.





	Feathers

Norman had made a lot of bad life choices during his lifetime. But allowing Jeffrey to set him up on a blind date? That had the potential to be the most spectacular one yet. Not that he didn’t trust him, but he also wouldn’t have put it passed Andy to recruit Jeff in their long standing prank war. With his luck, he would show up to this date and the girl would be a blow up doll.

All he had to go on was a text message. “Look for me in the bar tonight, I’ll be the one with feathers in my hair”. An unusual concept for sure, and one that should help him easily identify his date, but it was Halloween. And he was heading for a bar that was well known for its costume parties. 

What could go wrong indeed. 

With a sigh, he pushed open the door, hoping the fact that he had come directly from set would for once work in his favor. People would hopefully see Daryl Dixon and just assume he was a very good cosplayer. After all he had met a few of his doppelgangers before. His eyes scanned the bar, little bo peep was deep in conversation with a witch. A Negan was laughing over drinks with the Little Mermaid. None of them had feathers, and none of them even seemed to register his appearance. 

Moving to the bar, he had just ordered a whiskey sour when he saw her. Nestled against the wall, half in shadow was an Native American Princess. Complete with feathers in her hair. She absently stirred the drink in front of her, looking as though she was neither waiting for someone, or particularly excited to be there. Wearily, he made his way to her table. “Waiting for someone?” he asked, offering her a charming smile. Even if she wasn’t meant to be his date, she was too pretty to be alone. 

The girl blinked up at him, slowly taking his measure before she snorted softly. “Wondering why I agreed to let my best friend set me up on Halloween of all nights”. 

Norman’s heart lifted. Perhaps she was his date. “I find myself wondering the same thing at the moment” he murmured, taking her measure. He was about to ask her the name of her friend when she suddenly glanced up at him, “No offense, but I’ve seen better Daryl’s at Walker Stalker, so if it's all the same to you…..” 

He couldn’t help it. He laughed. 

“Jeff or Andy?”   
“Who?”  
“Which one put you up to this? Jeff or Andy?”

The girl glared up at him, lifting her chin. “No one put me up to anything” she said with a sniff of displeasure, “My friend Hilarie informed me that I spend too much time with my nose in a book and suggested I allowed her to set me up with a friend of her husband’s. I stupidly agreed” she curled her lip slightly, “Books are much more interesting than bars”. 

Norman’s eyes widened in disbelief. While he didn’t argue with her assessment about books versus bars, it was her earlier words that caught his attention. 

“Hilarie Burton-Morgan?” he asked with a laugh.

“Yes… how did you. Oh wait” the girl blushed. “You mentioned Jeff. You mean her husband Jeffrey….” the girl’s eyes widened, and her hands flew to her mouth covering it. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! You’re my blind date!” 

Norman chuckled before taking the seat across from her and offering his hand, “I am. The name is Norman”. 

He didn’t think it was possible for her to turn a deeper shade of red, and yet she did. “Norman?” she squeaked, before looking around to make sure no one over heard them, “Norman Reedus? Bloody hell. Of course you are. And I just insulted you..”

Norman shook his head, “Nope. I don't feel insulted at all. What I feel is…. Intrigued….” 

The pair spent the rest of the night talking, learning each other’s favorite things and finding out that they had more in common than they would have ever imagined. While she was a quiet girl from a small town, she enjoyed riding motorcycles and Motorhead nearly as much as he did. They were content to keep their relationship private, appearing photographed together only a handful of times. What was between them was theirs. 

And yet, as Norman looked down at his phone, a smile appeared on his face. It may have been their two year anniversary, but today he understood the nerves he knew she must be feeling. Today was going to change everything. 

Positioning his phone at just the right angle, he snapped the photo, barely taking the time to edit it before he posted it to his instagram account. It was a photo of a feather. One of the feathers she had worn in her hair that night. 

“Look for me at the end of the aisle today my love. I’ll be the one with the feather in my hand”.


End file.
